Shadows of P'Jem
In the Vulcan vs. Andoria '' |image= |series= |production=40358-014 |producer(s)= |story= Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |script= Mike Sussman and Phyllis Strong |director= Mike Vejar |imdbref=tt0572232 |guests=Jeffrey Combs as ' Commander Shran', Gregory Itzin as ' Captain Sopek', Steven Dennis as ' Tholos', Vaughn Armstrong as ' Admiral Forrest', Gary Graham as ' Ambassador Soval', Barbara J. Tarbuck as ' Chancellor Kalev' and Jeff Kober as ' Traeg' |previous_production=Dear Doctor |next_production=Sleeping Dogs |episode=ENT S01E15 |airdate=6 February 2002 |previous_release=Sleeping Dogs |next_release=Shuttlepod One |story_date(s)= October 2151 |previous_story=Sleeping Dogs |next_story=Shuttlepod One }} Summary A Vulcan delegation, headed by Ambassador Soval, complains to Admiral Forrest about the recent diplomatic incident at P'Jem. Soval blames Captain Archer: in response, joint fleet operations are suspended, and Sub-Commander T'Pol is to be recalled from her post. Enterprise, however, is already on its way to Coridan, a planet which has a mining agreement and the largest starship construction yards in the sector. As Archer and T'Pol head to the capital city, their shuttlepod is captured. Later, they try to escape, but are soon recaptured by Traeg, an anti-government leader, who then sends a ransom request of weapons to Enterprise. After refusing to co-operate with the Vulcans (sent by Soval to return T'Pol to Vulcan) and their rescue mission, Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed mount their own, leaving Sato to somehow distract them. The pair are soon 'captured' by Commander Shran and Tholos of the Andorian Imperial Guard, who want to repay Archer for his interventions at P'Jem. The humans and Andorians covertly break into the rebel compound where Archer and T'Pol are being held, while the Vulcans, led by Captain Sopek, attempt a more direct rescue mission. The rival groups then confront one another amid the wreckage of the compound. As they argue about treaty violations, T'Pol notices Traeg targeting the group. She pushes Sopek out of the way and takes the phaser blast meant for him. Archer gathers her up and leaves with his away-team. In Sickbay, Doctor Phlox treats her, and Sopek arrives to ask about her condition. Archer asks that T'Pol be given a second chance, and he agrees to lobby the Vulcan High Command on her behalf. As they leave, Phlox revives T'Pol with a hypospray, and Archer says that she will be on Enterprise for a while longer. Errors and Explanations # What happened to the shuttle? Could it be salvaged? Most likely recovered by the Andorians. Nit Central # Lee Jamilkowski (Ljamilkowski) on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 6:35 pm: In the teaser section of the episode, the Vulcan ambassador makes it clear that the Vulcans are recalling all their personnel who are serving with Starfleet crews. Later on, T'Pol states that the High Command would assign another science officer to Archer. Why would the Vulcans do such a thing, if they are severing ties? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: Soval didn’t say they were severing ties, nor did he specifically mention Vulcan serving on Starfleet vessels. From the phrase "joint fleet operations," I took it to mean Earth and Vulcan ships operating in tandem. Dustin Westfall on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 3:53 pm: If you assume fleet as a reference only to the ships, that makes sense. However, if fleet is a reference to the organizations themselves (as I see it), then it includes T'Pol, as well as any other Vulcans on human ships, and vice-versa. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:01 pm: Agreed. Mind you, Dustin, I can’t argue that it’s one over the other; The creators may have very well intended it the way Lee Jamilkowski and you took it. This was just the way I understood it. Sparrow47 on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 7:10 pm: Regarding the pulling of personnel, the Ambassador just said that all "joint fleet exercises" were ended. Is T'Pol's assignment part of that? # Aaron Dotter on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 6:59 pm: After Archer got punched in the face, he had a bloody nose, but not long after that the blood was gone. I don't think they would have cleaned him up. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: There was still a stain under his nose and on his chin. Look at his face after he and T’Pol try to stand up the first time and fall down. It’s there. It may be less than he had right after being whacked, but I simply assumed he wiped the blood on his hand, and then somewhere on his uniform. # I realize that they were intentionally being deceptive, but when Hoshi and Travis were talking to the Vulcan Captain, shouldn't Mayweather be handling the call, as he would be the one in charge of the bridge? This would also make it easier for Hoshi, because the Vulcans wouldn't notice her screwing around with the transmission. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: Why would Travis be in charge of the bridge? Aren’t they both ensigns? Richie Vest on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 10:59 am: Luigi: 1. Lt. Reed had already had turn command over to Travis on a previous occuasion establishing Travis beginning in command 2. Even those they make have the same rank of Ensign, Travis could still be senior depending on the day of his commission. # Now, I thought Malcom had assembled an entire team to rescue the hostages, so why were he and Trip the only ones on the surface? Dragon on Monday, February 11, 2002 - 10:59 am: Maybe they changed their minds, and decided it would be better to take fewer people to do reconnaissance, before mounting a full-fledged rescue effort. Reed did suggest at least going down and taking a look around. But then this raises the question of why Tucker and Reed, number three and number four in the chain of command, go down themselves. Tucker shouldn’t have gone, anyway. # Not a bad episode, though it did suffer from "fix it in five minutes" at the end. Why do the Vulcans and the Andorians just cool off once T'Pol gets shot? They just sort of give up after that point. But I liked a lot of this. They added depth to Shran and I think if he continues to pop up it'll be a big help for this series. Dragon on Monday, February 11, 2002 - 10:59 am: I didn't think anything got fixed. Shran had accomplished what he wanted, repaying his debt to Archer. I think the Andorians just looked at the Vulcans and decided that the five of them weren’t suddenly going to work a miracle to end the ages-old conflict between their peoples right then and there, so the Andorians just went on their way until the next confrontation. # SMT on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 7:11 pm: As the scene where Archer breaks the transfer news to T'Pol begins, we see Enterprise underway, with stars moving past, but without warp streaks. Now, stars wouldn't move that fast at sub-light speeds, but once we're inside the ready room, we see through the window that they aren't moving at all now. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: Actually, some did streak by, but the steaking effect wasn’t as pronounced as it usually is. Look as Archer’s ready room window as it pans into view. A prominent one streaks by right over the ship. dupperisky on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 7:06 pm: Actually, I found the lack of long streaks in the warp fly-by to be a wonderful case of attention to detail. They are traveling at a much slower speed than in the previous (or forthcoming?) series, so the stars are shown to have a much lower relative velocity compared to the ship than in the other series. You don't honestly think that the SFX crew would be so incompetent as to just omit a well established and practised effect from TNG onwards, do you? # Coridan's population of 3 billion is "mostly concentrated in several cities" along the equator. Those cities would have to be awfully huge to make up the bulk of 3 billion humanoids, and that is unlikely considering that the largest human cities top out around 20-25 million. On top of that, we're told the capital city gives way to shantytowns just four kilometers from the city center. That's a lot of people in a very small area. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 9:12 am: Luigi Novi: Good point. Even if most of Coridan's continental land masses circled the equator, and even if it was lined with boatloads of large cities with pop's of 25 million each, we're talking 120 cities, not "several." ''' # So, shuttlepods are now armed. Seems a trifle convenient, but I guess I can buy it. Now we'll see whether that stays consistent. ''Dragon on Monday, February 11, 2002 - 4:47 pm:Maybe after getting the phase cannons up and running, they decided arming the pods would be a good idea too.' # Chief Sharky on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 7:28 pm: I wonder if the Coridan in this episode is the same Coridan that was under discussion of being admitted to the Federation in the Classic Trek episode Journey to Babel? If it was, then this is another tip of the hat to continuity (by the way, Coridan was admitted to the Federation, according to the Next Generation episode Sarek).Lee Jamilkowski (Ljamilkowski) on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 12:01 am: Also, I believe that, for the record, Coridan was mentioned in One Little Ship (DS9) as being a target by the Dominion in order to gain its dilithium resources. Hans Thielman on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 12:19 pm: Given the long relationship between Vulcan and Coridan, I wonder why Sarek's vote to admit Coridan to the Federation would have been such a mystery to the Tellerite ambassador. TomM on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 12:40 pm: A better question is why, if Coridan is in the heart of what will become Federation Space, and if they have had such long standing relations with the Vulcans, and if they have even had better warp engines than most of the nearby races, did it take so long to admit them? In Journey to Babel, most of the opposition was from the Orions and their sympathizers, who wanted to exploit the Coirdians' lack of Federation protections. (Unless it was like Bajor two centuries later, that after overthrowing the current regime of "puppets for the Vulcans," the new government was leery of surrendering any of their autonomy to the Federation until it became obvious that they needed its protection.) William Berry on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 2:32 pm: I assumed it was more hesitancy on the Federation side. After seeing this episode I assume the Federation wasn't to sure of the government that replaced the "puppets of the Vulcans". ''LUIGI NOVI on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 2:55 pm:''Hans, I agree with Tom in that anything can happen between 2151 and 2267. Coridan could go through a devastating war, an ecological disaster or plague, a recession/depression, be attacked and occupied by an adversary, etc. # It seems that Earth, Vulcan, and Andoria, are all kind of wary of each other at this point. Considering that just ten years down the line they will all be founding members of the Federation, I once again wonder if the Romulan Wars had something to do with this, forcing all of them to put aside their own differences and work together? It makes sense when you think of it. We know that all these planets became allies, but we just don't know how it happened. Maybe Enterprise will answer those questions for us. Ian on Tuesday, August 20, 2002 - 3:19 pm: I am getting the strong inclination that the Vulcans WILL NOT assist Earth in the Romulan Wars. Will they agree to co found the Federation as an act of contrition? Josh M on Tuesday, August 20, 2002 - 3:36 pm: Perhaps they give Earth valuable information that leads to Starfleet winning the war. Has it ever been established who won? I know that it led to the Neutral Zone but I'm not sure if they ever mentioned that Earth won. Does anyone know? Ian on Wednesday, August 21, 2002 - 2:00 pm: Dear Josh M. I think Earth did, ref Captain Axnar from TOS, cant remember which episode. If the Vulcans did not provide upfront support, I think a faction did - T'Pol perhaps. ScottN on Wednesday, August 21, 2002 - 3:09 pm: I'm not sure. The fact that we never saw the Romulans prior to BoT, and the Neutral Zone seem to imply a treaty among equals... My guess is that the Romulan wars ended in a stalemate, and both sides just got too weary to continue. LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, August 21, 2002 - 11:06 pm: There is no Captain Axnar. It's the Axanar, and it's the name of the race/planet mentioned in Whom Gods Destroy (TOS) as the site of a planet at which Captain Garth of Izar won a major battle in the 2250s, and in Court Martial (TOS). LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, August 22, 2002 - 11:18 pm: The battle did not involve the Romulans. Not only did Whom Gods Destroy (TOS) make no mention of the Romulans (it never specified the nature of the battle, or even if there was a larger overall conflict), but Balance of Terror (TOS) had already previously established two seasons earlier that no one had heard from the Romulans for a century prior to that episode, which would be around the 2150s. # Jason on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 7:37 pm: The flag at the beginning look an awful lot like the Federation flag. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: The Federation flag is blue circle with several dozen tiny stars on it, and three bright prominent ones, and the circle is surrounded by (what I believe are) olive leaves, like on the U.N. flag. The flag in the episode is simply a dark blue circle with a thick white ring around it, so I assume that circle is Earth. KAM on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 4:22 am: IIRC it's the Summer Triangle in front of the Milky Way (the band of stars we see from Earth). # That, and Starfleet HQ hasn't changed much in the past 200 years. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: How do you figure? It was a completely different shot, and none of these buildings have been seen before in previous stock shots of SF HQ. # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 7:49 pm: And another thing, did anyone find the editing cuts jarring in places? There were two points where they had scenes with Archer and T'Pol in captivity, and then they cut to an establishing shot of the ship, and both times it looked like some sort of accident. Now, I realize that part of this was going from the rain sounds to no rain sounds, but it still was rough. supercooladdict on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 8:00 pm: I thought the cut between the beginning of the shuttle engagement and Archer and T'Pol was really rough. True it worked and we were able to assume that they were forced down, but it just seemed incrediably jarring. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: It worked for me. Having it cut or dissolve from one to the other in the same Act would’ve been really jarring for me, but separating them with a commercial helps reinforce the feeling that some time has passed (for me, at least). # supercooladdict on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 7:53 pm: I've come to the conclusion that the whole "Vulcan's never lie" is just a big Vulcan lie, just think about it if you were a logical race if you were going to lie why not lie about not lying, so you can lie and people will believe your lie. Joshua Truax on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 8:28 pm:''At least the Vulcans aren't constant liars who tell you that they're lying, a la Harry Mudd... J ''Rene on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 8:39 pm:''About the Vulcan lie thing, Spock lied under similar circumstances. Remember the Organian episode? Spock told the Klingons a false name and story. ''Josh G. on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 9:19 pm: There's also Star Trek VI. ("A lie?" "An omission.") LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: True, but I always saw figured that Spock made certain compromises when incorporating certain human behavior because of his outsider identity. Dying and coming back to life could probably also have an effect on one’s perspective on things like lying. :) # supercooladdict on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 8:00 pm: When Archer and Trip are eating dinner or whatever.. we get the impression that the captain was just kidding Trip about not being able to go and the mission to the planet then admits he had him going.. so that means he actually does get to go right? Then we go on the mission and no Trip. Was Archer being a jerk about keeping his joke going? Or was the it just that he was kidding about Hoshi taking pictures for him? :-) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: I figured he meant Trip and others would be able to go on a subsequent trip after Archer and T’Pol’s initial meeting with the chancellor.TomM on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 12:25 pm: Consider the sequence: Archer tells Trip that Hoshi is going instead of him ("Kidding!"). Transfer orders come for T'Pol. Archer tells Trip that T'Pol is going instead of him (Not kidding!). In the shuttle, Archer tells T'Pol he wanted to have some "quality time" with her before she has to leave. I don't see the necessity of either the nit or Luigi's "explanation." ' # ''PaulG on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 8:26 pm: The Vulcan captain argues that it is illogical to kill hostages. This is, of course, ridiculous. If no one believes that you are willing to kill the hostages then the bargaining power is much less. For a hostage taker, killing one of the hostages or all of the hostages can provide added leverage either now or in the future. (It can also backfire but that’s another story). The Vulcans once again illustrate that logic is only as good as your assumptions. ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 7:42 am:'' Paul, he didn't say it was irrational to kill hostages in general, but I think he meant that it would be irrational for the Coridan radicals to kill Archer and T'Pol in this particular case because, according to Sopek, "they would lose their bargaining position," and in that regard, he's right. It would be irrational to kill them before receiving the supplies they demanded. It would be necessary only if the crew ultimately denied the radicals their demands, in which case, the radicals would have to kill them in order to show them that they were capable of doing so when their demands were not met, which would benefit them in the long term.' # The Andorian operative tries to free Archer and T’Pol but he is shot just as he enters the room. Though the odds are pretty good that he is dead, I don’t recall anyone bothering to check if he was still alive. You would think someone would care. 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: If the blast penetrated the metal wall, then wouldn’t he definitely be dead? Also, I found it interesting that this was a blast from the Vulcans’ weapons, who, for all their supposed pacifism, apparently don’t feel it necessary to use stun settings. (The Coridan blasts were bright pink, and the Vulcan weapons green; the blast that killed the guy was green. Although the Andorian weapon blasts were also green, they were both pinned down during this part of the scene.) inblackestnight on Saturday, July 14, 2007 - 10:23 am: To me it looked like the Vulcan weapons were blue, with the Bajoran weapon sound effect. In The Andorian Incident, the Andorian weapon discharges were all blue, but here they were green. Why the change? Seniram 20:54, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Probably a design upgrade.' # Now that T’Pol had a chance to return to Vulcan and has avoided it, I wonder how her husband-to-be feels about this further delay. 'Dragon on Monday, February 11, 2002 - 4:47 pm:''Didn't the wedding fall through already? That was the whole problem earlier; she’d asked her future in-laws to postpone the ceremony, and they replied that if she didn’t keep the originally scheduled date, the whole thing was off.' # Trike on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 12:12 am: The ending, where to start? OK, why didn’t the Vulcan captain bring his own medic along to confirm Phlox’s diagnosis? The Vulcans of the 22nd century are paranoid compared to later centuries, so they should be wary of deception at all times. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: They’re very wary of Andorians, but I never got the sense that this was the case with Denobulans, or that their feelings about humans went beyond a parental-like condescension. And I think sticking a medic in a shuttle, docking on the Enterprise and waltzing into sickbay to second guess everything the CMO of the Enterprise said would’ve been a bit much, even for a Vulcan. # There are two things with the ending that really go against T’Pol’s character. The first is her inexplicable attachment to Enterprise, seen by her willingness to extend her tour of duty. This is the second show where she decided not to leave the ship (third, if you count “Broken Bow”). Enterprise should be just another job to T’Pol, and leaving shouldn’t matter to her. It’s a distracting, unnecessary side plot. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: I don’t see this as going against her character. She stayed on board at the end of Broken Bow because she felt the Enterprise needed her guidance and advice. She may have decided to continue remaining there now for the same reason, as well as because of Phlox’s orders to stay in sickbay. (Sure, the question of whether this is an excuse or a genuine motive on her part may have been hinted at, but it’s not stated outright that it’s a smokescreen.) If she is becoming attached to Enterprise, I’d say that that is becoming part of her character. I mean, c’mon, neither the creators nor the viewers want her to remain a completely cold, uncaring ice queen. # Second, she makes no move to contact the Vulcan captain, which she obviously could have done without leaving sick bay. Vulcans have a strong sense of honor, and this really plays against it.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: I’m not sure not where the strong sense of honor comes from, but assuming it for the sake of argument, it would be Sopek who would try to contact her since she saved his life. Why would a strong sense of honor require her to contact him? Besides, she’d have to get and go either to the bridge or her quarters to use the subspace radio, and Phlox ordered her to stay in sickbay. Does sickbay really have subspace radio terminals? And right by the patient beds? In the beginning of Dear Doctor, Hoshi had to bring Phlox a chip with his communiqué from Dr. Lucas.TomM on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 12:25 pm: This example does not really say anything, pro or con, to the question. Dr. Lucas' message was recieved as an e-mail file, not a "live" transmission. And even as late as Voyager's final season, Starfleet personel are shown using the "sneaker-net" (hand carrying portable file storage) to deliver files that could just as easily gone though the ship's IntraNet. Still, since there is a good possibility that some of the patients in sick-bay will be unknown quantities, or even downright hostile, it would not be good security design to have automatic sub-space access from the beds. If the captain, or a diplomatic VIP requires access, a station could be provided for a while and then removed. # Also about the ending: What are Phlox’s motives for deceiving the Vulcans? All the coy deception at the end smacks of Voyager. It might have fit there, but it doesn’t here. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: I didn’t get the sense that he was deceiving them. If he were, I’d guess it’s because he’s grown attached to his crew, even T’Pol. His scene with her in the mess hall in Act 1 seemed to indicate this. # Once again, Enterprise has terrible monitoring protocols. In “Andorian Incident,” there was no warning before the Andorians attacked P’Jem. This time the Vulcans land an armed party with no warning to Trip and Malcolm. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 6:58 am: The Andorians attacked P’Jem before the Enterprise had arrived in The Andorian Incident. It was the Vulcans, who even with their huge survey station, seemed to have poor monitoring skills. As for the Vulcan raid in this episode, didn’t Sopek tell Trip in Act 3 that they’d mount such a mission? Brian Webber on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 12:31 pm: Actually that epsiode implied that the Vulcans allowed the Andorians to come into the sanctuary, rattle their sabres and put a few holes in the holes to staisfy them that there was nothing there (because unitl Archer came along the Andorians never found that surveillance station). It reminds of me of that story about Coventry during The Battle of Britain in WWII, only on a less drastic scale. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 1:12 am: So why doesn't Archer try gnawing on his bonds? They may be coated with some obnoxious substance to prevent that. # Why, oh why, did Trip tell Archer the plan on a communicator? Shouldn't Trip be worried about someone else picking up the signal? TomM on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 12:25 pm: Archer's and T'Pol's weapons and communicators were confiscated. He received the call on the Andorian communicator smuggled in in his gruel. The Andorians have an operative on Sopek's ship, and, presumably, know how to shield their transmissions from the Vulcans and their allies. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 1:27 pm: Shran said they were sympathetic with the radicals, and that they had an operative among them (the guy who came to release Archer and T’Pol in Act 4 but got shot). TomM on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 8:34 pm: Yes, it was the same operative that brought them the gruel, with the Andorian communicator in it. But Shran also mentioned that he closely monitors everything Sopek does, which implies a spy aboard the Vulcan ship.LUIGI NOVI on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 6:28 am: Trip understood it to mean that he had the Vulcans bugged, Tom. After the Vulcan explosion at the compound, Shran exclaimed, "Vulcans!" and asked Trip if he knew anything about this. Trip responded by saying Shran was the one who said he had their "comm systems bugged." TomM on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 11:51 am: Even if the "spy" that I inferred they had aboard Sopek's ship was only a "bug," it still had to transmit its messages without the Vulcans detecting it, which was my main point, I believe. # The Undesirable Element on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 5:50 pm: How much can the Andorians bend their antenna? Their operative was made to look like a Coridanian. Where did his antenna go? ''Dragon on Monday, February 11, 2002 - 4:47 pm:''I thought he was a native Coridan cooperating with them, not one of their own surgically altered to look Coridan. # Why didn't the Enterprise restock on dilithium while they were at Coridan? In The Original Series, they ran out of dilithium almost daily. One would think that they would pick some up at every available spot. Any number of reasons come to mind - lack of storage space aboard Enterprise, non availability of system ready crystals, pre-set allocation of current supply, etc... ' # ''gary on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 9:24 pm: Have we seen the Vulcan neck pinch used on this show yet? ''LUIGI NOVI on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 6:28 am:'' Yes, in Strange New World - T’Pol used it toward the end of the episode to render Travis unconscious.' # Why didn't they use electronic locks to lock the wrists and ankles together? '''They may not have been available.' # "Vulcans don't negotiate with terrorists" -- Vulcans should be willing to allow for exceptions. Wouldn't they ever encounter a situation where they agree with the aims but not the methods? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 6:28 am: Well, I believe the U.S. has made exceptions, but we still state that that is our policy. # The crewmembers shoulda had those transponders under the skin to signal their whereabouts. That's the *only* good idea which the episode "Patterns of Force" had. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 6:28 am: Did they have them in 2151? # The Undesirable Element on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 5:09 pm: When we get that great shot of the camera going from a view of the ship to a zoom in of the captain's ready room, the stars are acting strangely. They're not streaking, but they are moving quite rapidly. I've only seen this effect once before, and that was in the Voyager episode Prophecy when the Klingon vessel and Voyager are travelling together. I'm thinking this is full impulse maybe. It's hard to tell. When we get a camera angle of the ship going at impulse, we usually have a stationary camera with the ship moving toward or away from it. In this case, the ship and camera are both moving at impulse, thus we get this effect. Any thoughts on this? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, February 08, 2002 - 9:17 pm: All I can say, TUE, is that they were streaking. Not as prominently as in the stock shots, but there were streaks. The Undesirable Element on Saturday, February 09, 2002 - 3:36 pm: I'm telling you! They weren't streaking. They were moving. Look again. No rainbow streaks. LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, February 10, 2002 - 4:29 pm: TUE, I did look at it. A prominent one streaks over the ship as the ready room pans into view. And what does rainbow color have to do with it? Just because some in previous shows may have seemed to have that element doesn't mean it was at impulse. # Brian Webber on Saturday, February 09, 2002 - 5:25 pm: Luigi, you were saying that Vulcans had terrible surveillance because they never saw the Andorians coming to P'Jem in The Andorian Incident. My point was, one of the monks even said, they let them come in, break some unimportant stuff, act indignant, not find anything and leave. had Archer not shown they wouldn't have found the spy stuff. LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, February 10, 2002 - 12:34 pm: He actually never said that, Brian. He only said that they had come twice before and left within a day. While it's possible that they saw them coming and decided to let them do this, they never explicitly said so, and you'd think that if they did see them coming, that they'd have fortified that door in the reliquary, rather simply cover it with a tarp and leave it capable of being opened with the simple push of a button. # LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, July 28, 2002 - 10:12 pm: After the second scene of Act 1, in which Forrest gives Archer the bad news, we see a panning shot of the Enterprise at warp, and the shot zooms in on Archer in his ready room, which is a deck below the bridge. Isn’t the ready room on the same deck as the bridge? Isn’t the entrance to the ready room on the bridge? Darth Sarcasm on Monday, July 29, 2002 - 1:22 pm: Actually, if memory serves, there are stairs that connect the Ready Room to the Bridge. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise